jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stark Industries VRCCMS
Stark Industries VRCCMS (Virtual Reality Computronic Cube Management System) *Designation: Ranged *Type: Varies *Cost: 2,000,000,000 Description The VRCCMS, aptly just called "The cube", is the counter part to the CDMI cybernetic upgrade. First, lets explain what exactly the Cube is made out of. The cube is basically a Heavily modified Gabonna memory crystal. This crystal, is the core part of the system. This crystal keeps many of the originals crystals properties, including its unrivaled processing power. Upon installation, the cube will be linked to all of the machines major systems, via wires, which connect to port sin the crystals surface. The crystal itself, will act as a medium for the connected cyborgs mind. The cyborgs mind can interact directly with the crystal, so that, with but a thought, he can control the machine in question. If it is wished, the cube is installed with a holographic management system, of which images and displays of every kind imaginable can be brought up with a thought. The end result of this remarkable piece of technology…is this: *1: If so wished, and mechanical device equipped with a VRCCMS can be rigged as so it can ONLY operate with a user that is equipped with a CDMI upgrade. Anyone without the upgrade will not be able to use the machine in question. This is extremely useful for hand weapons and starships. *2: In conjunction with a holographic representation system, a VRCCMS can increase the dexterity, handling, and precision of a weapon, or vehicle. As the users thoughts are directly linked to the machine, there is no delay for actions in between the machine and the brain. The holographic representation system would be used primarily in vehicles and large mainframes dealing with information, while smaller version of the VRCCMS can be implanted in a hand weapon. This, coupled with range finders and a small targeting processor makes for more accurate shooting, the phrase "Able to shoot a dime off his head" becoming a reality. *3: When used in an powered armor or mech. The VRCCMS is even more useful, allowing the user to literally "become" the suit or the mech. it will move when he moves, and will literally feel like a second skin. This will greatly increase the capacity for movement and performance. Drawbacks A significant drawback for the VRCCMS is the training. Extensive training is required with the CDMI and the VRCCMS in order to control technology specifically suited for it. As errant or rampant thoughts can literally make a machine, or god forbid: a suit of armor, go berserk. it requires careful training to use the interfaces, as to control your thoughts to a more specific and confined focus than what is normal. The Primary drawback to the VRCCMS is Ion weaponry. A ship, weapon, or vehicle completely dependent on the VRCCMS, if hit by an ion weapon, will be literally useless as the cube is ionized, rendering all control of that machine useless. it is recommended that certain vehicles or high risk weapons have ionic shielding. Link to patent approval http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1322&t=19984&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&hilit=stark+industries Category:Cybernetics Category:Technology